


Should have loved a firebird

by JulieVerne



Category: Bomb Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulieVerne/pseuds/JulieVerne
Summary: Gladys was sure of a few things. McWitham oneshot.





	Should have loved a firebird

Gladys was sure of a few things. One, that she was the heiress to a not-always-ethical food company; two, that her father ultimately wishedthat her brother had survived teenagehood instead of her; and three, that Betty had never once looked at her in the way she looked all the time at Kate.

The first two she had no control over, but the third was a niggling thought that just wouldn't go away. Just observations, like the way Betty watched Kate walk away and her eyes would slip downwards for a second or two, just long enough for Gladys to be sure that Betty's gaze had slipped down to Kate's bottom. Or late at night, when Betty would do the gentlemanly thing and walk Gladys out of the boardinghouse and to James' Packard, Betty would always look up to the building up to where Kate was watching from the window. It didn't matter what Gladys wore, or how 'clumsy' she was when she got into the car, it didn't matter the length of creamy thigh or stocking displayed, Betty's face would be turned upwards, hand half-raised. Kate's hand would press against the window, and Gladys would sigh, pull her skirt into her lap, putting her stockings out of view. Betty had seen it all before and had shown no interest; why would now be any different?

\---

When Kate left with her father, Gladys managed to get Betty to talk. It took some drinks and verbal prompting but the story spilled from her lips and Gladys had seen Betty's defenses up so many times that the tears caught her by surprise. It was all she could do to hold her and murmur soothing phrases into Betty's hair and when her tear-streaked face raised itself to look at Gladys, she, being an opportunist, took the opportunity.

With one hand on Betty's cheek, she leaned in, not much, just enough to brush her mouth against Betty's. Betty's lips caught hers and there was a flicker of her tongue before Betty pulled back with a sigh.

"You get it, don't you," Betty asked, resting one of her work-hardened hands on a too-soft cheek. "You understand."

And Gladys wasn't quite sure what she was understanding but nodded anyway because it looked like nodding meant that Betty would let Gladys lean in and kiss her some more… and she did.

\---

Gladys was sure of a few things. One, the way Betty tasted when she moaned; two, that Betty had been paying attention to her stockings after all; and three, that while they were going to find Kate and rescue her from that madman, that could definitely wait until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sylvia Plath's poem 'Mad girl's love song'.


End file.
